An UlquiHime PoemFic: Crimson Liquid
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: A horror fic, requested by my friend, Nagi :  Enjoy! This fic isn't for the faint-hearted.


PoemFics are so addicting to write :) This one is particularily

dark...

* * *

><p>An UlquiHime PoemFic<p>

Ulquiorra Cifer x Inoue Orihime

Requested

Crimson Liquid

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

_Red. That's all she ever knew._

_And all she would ever know._

"My hands… Red… Everything…" Orihime stumbled across the barren land as she raised her hands in front of her. The dark colored liquid covered them all over as if she had doused them in a pool of blood. She had killed them all. Every single member of her family. Except him. The one who had always been able to keep her calm and sane.

"Why…" The young girl tripped across a cup that had rolled onto the ground and she fell with a loud splat into a large puddle of blood. Picking herself up, Orihime stared at her own body in amazement. "Blood…" She whispered quietly to herself as she rolled up into a fetal position and began to rock back and forth. She shuddered violently, unable to block out the pain that was piercing her head.

_She's drowning in her own tears,_

_There's no one there to help her row._

No one cared. No one had ever wanted her except him. And that's why she didn't kill him too. A moment of sanity had overtaken her rage. Orihime was still scared though. She didn't want him to die. Never. But now, where was he? He had ran out like she was the demon. But then again, she probably was. Nothing could surprise her anymore.

She had gotten used to being alone. Alone all the time. Forever.

_A blood bathed world, shrieks in the dark._

_The crimson liquid can be smelled a mile away by the blood-thirsty shark._

"Orihime!" He yelled as he ran inside, his green eyes lit up with fear and amazement. He stopped in the middle of the room as he looked around. The walls were coated with the drying blood as the corpses of her brother and her parents lay, completely drained. The stink was starting to set in yet, there was no sign of Orihime.

Then, something shifted in the corner. She was there, crying and crying and crying. "Orihime…" He muttered as he ran over to her and hugged her close as she trembled against his warm and comforting body. "Are you alright?" He asked gently. She merely kept crying and shaking so he sighed and held her even closer.

_She bathes in the darkness as it engulfs her whole,_

_As she slowly loses all control of her soul._

Suddenly, she started to fidget. Then, she twitched. Pretty soon, she was full on kicking and screaming. With a yell, Ulquiorra released her as she lashed out at him violently. "Hime? It's me… Ulquiorra!" She didn't show any sign on recognizing his name and she started to attack him again. Her nails were razor sharp and they were the weapons she had used to kill her family. _If she could kill her family, what will she do to me?_ The noirette thought as he shuddered involuntarily.

Grabbing a knife that was laying there, Orihime ran towards Ulquiorra violently as she tried to stab him. "Stop!" The blade pierced his pale white skin and red blood gushed out. "Ouch…" He muttered as he watched Orihime carefully for her reaction. She seemed to stop in her tracks when she saw the blood.

"U-Ulquiorra?"

_In the dark, there's a white toothy grin._

_For the monster had filled her of sin._

Her face changed again into one of horror and she launched herself at a frozen Ulquiorra who allowed himself to be stabbed. After he did, she pulled back and he grabbed the knife. As he pulled it out of his body, he stabbed her. He knew that she was hopeless and the best thing he could do for her was for them to die together.

And as they both lay there dying, bleeding out profusely, Ulquiorra noticed red eyes from the darkness. Then, it was followed by a smile. A wicked grin. _What's that…? _He thought as he felt himself slipping away. And with her last breath, Ulquiorra heard Orihime mutter something.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

><p>Rawr. Two updates in one day . Now, you'll all have to wait 8D<p>

Cheers,

-Serenity


End file.
